amor y odio ¿cual es la diferencia
by brexia tamasaki
Summary: EL.: Y bien q les parecen estos chicos SOMBRA 1: son bastante tontos SOMBRA 2: y débiles SOMBRA 3 ¡HO MIREN UNA MOSCAAA! SOMBRA 1: ¡cállate queremos saber tu opinion sobre los fracasados que están peleando maldita sea deja esa mosca!
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1 EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**En la ciudad de saltadillla **

Se pueden encontrar a tres personas discutiendo en una casa

pero no son cualquier personas son las personas encargadas de proteger a la ciudad de las furezas del mal personas creadas por el profesor utonion cuanto quiso crar a el hijo perfecto

Son burbuja (apariencia como en el anime ppgz)

Bellota (lo mismo solo que con el cabello de la serie original)

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante

Brick (la misma apariencia )

Y juntos son son

**The superpowered protectors (los protectores superpoderosos**** )**

Veamos por que discuten

BRICK:ya te dije que el cerebro vence a la fuerza es por eso que yo soy el líder

BELLOTA:no la fuerza vence al cerebro y quien te nombro líder tomate andante

BRICK. A quien le dices tomate andante lechuga con patas

Los dos se quedan mirando el una al otro como si se furan a matar

BRICK/BELLOTA. ¡Burbuja dile que yo tengo razón!

BURBUJA : eh pues yo

Piiiiip piiip piiiip

Brick. Si alcalde un mounstro si si vamos para alla

Los chicos salen a defender la ciudad de mojo jojo con su robot gigante

Brick: bien equipo movimiento 4 omega 1ç

Las dos : siiii

**EN LA GUARIDA DE EL **

EL estaba viendo la pelea en una especie de televisor y detrás de el habían 3 sombras

EL. Y bien q les parecen estos chicos

SOMBRA 1: son bastante tontos

SOMBRA 2: y débiles

SOMBRA 3 ¡HO MIREN UNA MOSCAAA!

SOMBRA 1: ¡cállate queremos saber tu opinion sobre los fracasados que están peleando maldita sea deja esa mosca!

Y con un rayo laser de su dedo mato a la mosca

SOMBRA 3 . pobreeeee pero bueno yo creo que son lentos los vencería yo solo

EL: no se confíen chicos pero bueno mañana pelearan con ellos pero recuerden no los maten primero quiero que sufran unos días

LOS TRES: como ordenes **padre **

EL :** JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Q les parecio soy nueva en esto pero lo soñé asi q guala espero les guste **


	2. Chapter 2

**BOMBON SE VE COMO EN EL ANIME DEMASHITA PPGZ BOMER ASI MISMO SOLO QUE SU CABELLO ES IGUAL A LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE APRECIERON EN EL ANIME ORIGINAL Y BUTCH TIEN EL CABELLO IGUAL A DESPUES DE QUE EL LOS MEJORO PERO DESPUES CAMBIARAN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

CAP 2 conociéndonos y destruyéndonos

LA CIUDAD DE SALTADILLA

Una ciudad hermosa llena de flores amor y UN MOUNSTRO GIGANTE QUE ATERRORIZA LA CIUDAD

Pero miren en el cielo una estela roja verde y celeste

Son los **The superpowered protectors**** (los protectores superpoderosos**** )**

Vienen a salvarnos de este aterrador mounstro

Brick:bien yo lo quemo bellota golpéalo burbuja usa tu grito sónico para terminarlo

Las dos. Ok

EN LA GUARIDA DE EL

EL. Y bien ya están listos mis pequeños mounstros

Los tres . por supuesto

Los haremos papailla

Están acabados

No sabaran que los ataca

EL: bueno entonces vallan y recuerden causen el mayor daño posible

Los tres : será un placer

DE VUELTA CON** The superpowered protectors **

Eso fue muy fácil no hay ningún villano que nos pueda derrota dice brick muy confiado

Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu

Que quien dijo eso muéstrate cobarde dijo brick mientras se ponían en posición de ataque junto con sus hermanas

Mi nombre es bombón

Yo soy butch

Y yo el fabuloso inigualable hermoso…

Y egosentrico boomer dijo bombón

Y JUNTOS SOMOS LOS

REBELS STAR

Y los derrotaremos dijo butch

Ustedes y cuantos mas dijo bellota

Con nosotros basta y sobra para acabarlos piojosa dijo butch con una sonrisa burlona

Bueno basta de charlas a pelear dijo bombom

Pero yo como voy a pegarle a una mujer dijo boomer

De la misma forma que yo te pego a ti tarado dijo butch

Aaaaaaaaaaaa …un momento

A pelear al azar de una buena vez dijo bombom enojada

Y así comenzó boomer pateo a brick y butch lo recibía bellota le daun puñetazo a butch y sale volando a un edificio bombon le propina un codazo en la espalda a bellota burbuja le da una patada voladora o boomer y brick golpea a butch

Buch entierra a bellota y brick le da un puñetazo pero bombonle da vueltas hasta votarlo y boomer ahorca a burbuja pero bellota sale de la tierra y taclea a boomer

Los seis se encuentran mirando co una mirada asesina hasta que los rebels star sonríen de medio lado

Vaya parece que los subestimamos dice bombón

Creo que esta vez tendremos que pelear en serio dice butch

Entonces Yo quiero a la rubia oxigenada si puedo… puedo dice boomer dando saltitos

Y yo a la marimacha dice butch

Eso me deja a mi con el nerd… que fastidio … pero ya que dice bombón encogiéndose de hombros

Los tres: acabemos con esto de una buena vez

Ellos se lanzan a su contraparte y les dan una patada llena de energía que los manda directo al suelo

Bueno parece que esto termino es hora de ir a seguir destruyendo dice bombón

Los dos: siiiii destrucción

Se fueron volando los ciudadanos comenzaron a rodear a los chicos llorando en eso ellos se despiertan y salen volando muy lentamente

Lo siento saltadilla les fallamos dice brick

No podemos contra ellos dice bellota

Son muy fuertes dice burbuja

Esperen chicos dice la Srta. Bellum simplemente no han peleado de la manera correcta…ellos quieren pelear y solo les importa destruir y asustar a la gente …. Entonces tienen que actuar diferente a ellos… ya saben combatir fuego con agua

Haaaaaaa dijeron brick y burbuja con una sonrisa

Que ascooooooo dijo bellota

Vamos chicas hay que acabar con ellos de una vez dijo brick con una sonrisa

Siiiiii dijo burbuja

Ya que dijo bellota

Alto ahí venimos a detenerlos rebels sar dice brick

Pero miren quienes tenemos aquí dice bombom con una sonrisa maliciosa

Son los debiluchos dice butch co burla

Yo creo que quieren morir chicos dijo boomer

los** T superpowered protectors se van acercando lentamente brick comienza a acercarse a bombón**

**q que haces zopenco**

y brick le da un beso y ella comienza a retroceder bellota se acerca a butch y también le da un beso

quítate bruja

y por ultimo burbuja le da un tirno beso a boomer

que asco guacala

Ellos comienza a emanar una luz de sus respectivos colores boomer a patalear hasta qu se destruyeron

Bueno por fin acabo dijo brick

Que asco me tendre qu cepillar la boca 3 veces mas dijo bellota

El rubio era lindo dijo burbuja

Los dos : que malos gustos tienes burbuja

Y se comenzaron a reir y emprender vuelo hasta su casa

EN LA HUARIDA DE EL

El. Les dije que no se confiaran ahora ya no me sirven de nada mocosos lárguense si no quieren que los destruya

De mejores lugares no han corrido

Igual esto es un basurero

Y ni moscas había

Los chicos se fueron una vez en la ciudad

Y ahora que hacemos dijo butch

Pues hay que buscar a alguien que nos va a ayudar dijo bombon

Pero aquí todos nos odian dijo boomer

No todos yo conozco a un mono que nos tendrá que ayaudar jajajajajajajajadijo bombon con una sonrisa macabra


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3 aliado utilizado **

**GUARIDA DE MOJO JOJO **

Mojo jojo se dirija a su laboratorio cuando el timbre sonó se dirigió al la puerta para saber de quien se trataba y se encontró con unos ojos rosas hipnotizantés y a su lado izquierdo unos verdes oscuro que te dan terror y a la derecha unos azul oscuro que te hacen sentir confianza

Hola lindo monito dijo bombón con sarcasmo

Quienes son ustedes y por invaden la guarida de mojo jojo

Somos los rebels star y lo único que queremos es una pequeña ayudita mojo dijo bombón entrando al igual que sus hermanos

Una ayuda como para que dijo mojo desconfiando

Pues simple para destruir a los tontos de los héroes de esta ciudad dijo boomer sentándose en el sofá

Y por que creen que yo les ayudaría dijo mojo mas interesado en la conversación

Pues fácil estúpido mono dijo butch

Si no nos ayudas a diferenctualizando porcia de esos chicos nosotros de mataremos sin piedad entendiste o te lo dibujo dijo bombón

HO..HO …. YO QUIERO MATARLO….SI…SI..PUEDO dijo boomer saltando

NO….EL MONO ES MIO YO VOY A MATARLO dijo butch enfadado

Vaya mojo parece que te haz vuelto muy popular dijo bombón con burla

Mojo trago saliva y dijo ….y en que exactamente necesitan ayuda

Bueno ya que insistes en cooperar queremos que nos agás inmunes a esos estúpidos besos de ellos dijo bombón con furia

Y yo que gano con todo esto dijo mojo

Ganas alargar mas tu vida monito dijo bombón con una bola de energía en la mano

De acurdo si lo pides así dijo mojo

Lo se muy corto pero voy a seguir actualizando


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

YA LO TERMINE….AL FIN ….dijo mojo jojo saliendo de su laboratorio pero choco con el pelinegro que iba con un refresco y a los dos les iba a caer encima cuando…..

Boomer…dijo bombon leyendo una revista desinteresadamente

Bommer se lanzó y atrapo la formula y la soda antes de que les caiga y les dio a bombon el frasco

Bien mono como funciona esto .dijo bombon moviendo el frasco del liquido

Solo lo beben y serán inmunes a jajajaja los besos jajajajaj de los protectores jajajaja superpoderossos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA …..dijo mojo no aguantándose de la risa

Te parece gracioso he….dijo boomer con una venita en la cien tipo anime

Ya sabes que hacer butch dijo bombon con el ceño levemente fruncido

Será un placer .dijo butch con una sonrisa malévola

Butch golpeo brutalmente a mojo jojo luego salió volando y lo voto en una selva

Aquí perte4neces MONO ….dijo butch antes de salir volando

Te encargaste de el….pregunto bombon cuando butch llego por la ventana

Claro lo deje en su hábitat natural .dijo butch

Y bien que es lo que vamos a ser para derrotar a esos tontos pregunto boomer saltando de un lado al otro

Simple seremos adolecentes dijo bombon

Eh?...dijeron los dos chicos sin entender

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… que vamos a entrar a su colegio y les vamos a hacer loa vida imposible a como dé lugar ..Dijo bombon con una mirada fría

Aaaaa dijeron los dos

Es por eso que yo soy la líder dijo bombon con orgullo

Wo….wo….wo quien dijo que TÚ eras la líder girl dijo butch con el ceño fruncido

Pues YO LO DIGO ALGUN PROBLEMA dijo bombon alzando la voz

Si que yo soy el que debería ser el líder ….dijo boomer

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ se carcajearon los dos

hey que tiene de gracioso dijo boomer con el ceño fruncido

TU el líder JA no me hagas reír tú te distraes con una mosca …..UNA MOSCA por favor dijo bombon

Si boomer admítelo eres tan patético como la niñita llorona de ese estúpido equipo de héroes

QUE NO

QUE SI

QUE NO

QUE SI

QUE NO

¡QUE SIIIIIIIIIIII!

BASTA -….que les parece si si asemos una apuesta dijo bombon con una sonrisa retorcida

Qué clase de apuesta dijo butch con un brillo en los ojos

Una en la que el ganador sea el líder pero primero tomemos ese estúpido brebaje …..dijo bombon

Sus hermanos solo asintieron y comenzaron a beber de repente unas luz de su respectivo color comenzaron a rodearlos…..cuando la luz se esfumo se dejó ver a los chicos pero diferente

Butch ahora tenia el cabello en una cola pequeña alta y un flequillo le tapaba un ojo tenia una chaqueta negra y debajo una camisa verde oscuro pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros con verde ….su mirada era ruda pero con una chispa de lujuria

Boomer tenía su cabello divido en dos peinado y las puntas las tenia despeinadas su ropa era como la de butch solo que lo que ¡va con verde ahora es azul oscuro…su mirada era algo desorientada pero con un poco de deseo

Pero la que más cambio fue bombon

Tenía su cabello suelto con una diadema roja con un pequeño lazo al lado adornando el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura su ropa era una blusa rosa y una chaqueta negra una falda negra más arriba de la rodilla con el borde rosa …..sus ojos eran fríos y coquetos

No se ustedes pero yo ya se de que puede tratar la apuesta dijo butch con una mirada de lujuria

Bien entonces será hasta acabar el primer dia de clases dijo boomer con una sonrisa de burla

El que tenga más fans gana dijo bombon con una sonrisa tétrica

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ….se rieron los tres

CCONTINUARAAAAAAA

LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES ES QUE ESTOY FUUUUUL DEBERES PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI CAP


End file.
